To Much Loving in Revenge
by Snapdragon's markers
Summary: First, Kowalski is missing, Rico got a concussion, then, Private is fighting againest the Rat King. Skipper is losing it! Now, it is up to Skipper to save his teammate and defeated his enemy. Also, I give my credit to Artgoddess101!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kowalski was on guard duty at night and so, far. Nothing is wrong with the zoo. At 0340 hour, Kowalski sitting down, feeling bored but than he heard noise. Kowalski quickly use his binocular and search the noise. "The noise! Where the noise!" Suddenly Kowalski felt something shoot him on the back. Kowalski drop his binocular and begin to feel dizzy. Kowalski turn around and couldn't see what animal clearly. Again, Kowalski felt something shoot him. Kowalski collapsed. The unknown animal grab Kowalski and disappear into the Central Zoo Park.

"Skipper! Rico! Kowalski is gone!" Private ran inside the base and is panicking. Skipper slap Private and told Private to calm down. Private took some breath and say, Kowalski is gone and what left of him is his binocular. "Private, you and me investing the clock tower and Rico, you stay right here!" Skipper and Private left immediately. Rico stay and guard the base. A few minutes when Private and Skipper still at the clock tower, Rico decide to watching t.v but he didn't hear someone was coming the base. It was the same unknown animal but this time it was wearing a scarf to cover it face. The animal throw a dart at Rico but Rico dodge it. Rico thought the animal think he is dumb but he is smart in the inside. Rico cough up a wooden sword and attack! The animal dodge every move Rico make. Rico got mad and cough up two wooden swords! Rico and the animal are now, face-to-face. Rico attack but the animal jump kick him too quickly. Rico dropped his two swords and fell. Rico was about to stand up but something hit his head! Rico faint and lay there unconscious. "Hm, nice moves but you just too slow." The animal drop the wooden sword. The animal look at Rico for a moment and went to Kowalski's lab and stole some of his inventions.

When Private and Skipper done investing the clock tower. They went back to their headquarter. Skipper and Private gasp! "Skipper, our home and-" Private gasp, again! Private run to Rico who is still laying and is unconscious! "Skipper, Rico is unconscious and I think he have concussion!" Skipper was shock and ran to Rico and Private. Private and Skipper pick up Rico and put him in the lowest buck bed. "Private," Skipper shook his head. "This is worse than I thought. Kowalski is missing and Rico got concussion. We have to watch each other back. No matter what." Private understood and nodded.

Meanwhile with Kowalski.

Kowalski lay unconscious and woke up. Kowalski's head is still dizzy and aching. "Oh, my aching head." Kowalski sit up and rub his head. _Where am I?_ Kowalski look around and he is in a cage but the whole place is dark and the light was spotting Kowalski. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, what wrong Kowalski? Got a headache?" _That voice! I know that voice!_ Then all the sudden the light spotted to Dr. Blowhole! "What do you want with me, Blowhole?" Dr. Blowhole laugh, again. "Oh Kowalski, did I forget to tell you that I need to introduce someone new to my team?" _What! He have someone in his team! _Just than, another light spotted a creature lying in the lab table, looking unconscious but it cover in scarf. Kowalski thought the creature look familar but remember that was the creature who throw darts at him expect the scarf covering it face. "Who is that, Blowhole?" Dr. Blowhole smirk and unwrap the scarf. It reveal the creature's face! Kowalski was shock! No! It couldn't be! "Marlene!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rico had just woken up to find he was in the lowest bunk. His head felt like it was on fire. He wanted to grown but couldn't find the strength to do so. He heard a voice say, "How's he doing?" He recognized it but couldn't find the face that matched. "He's doing better. He just woke up." He wanted to smile apron knowing someone, or something, was looking out for him. He opened his eyes slowly to find two creatures hovering above him. "How do you feel Rico?" Said the shortest one. _How do I feel? I feel like crap!_ He wanted to shout this last part but only groaned. "His brain seems to be functioning properly." Said the taller one. "Get some rest there Rico. We'll be in the next room." Said the short one. Rico smiled and fell asleep almost instantly.

Where ever Kowalski is... Blowhole had left Kowalski and Marlene in two separate cages only inches away from each other. Kowalski could hardly look at Marlene. But something told him to feel sorry for her. _She's a traitor! Feel no sorrow for her, she chose this and betrayed you and your team!_ Said a first angry voice. A softer one followed. _He's controlling her. She didn't chose this! Think Kowalski. What would Skipper do at a time like this?_ Kowalski couldn't bare the thought of his team at this time. But he did wonder what Skipper would do, even though he knew the answer. Skipper would kick Blowholes' tail. Kowalski smirked. If that is what Skipper would do, that's what he would do. "Don't worry Marlene. I'll get you out of this even if it's the last thing I do."

In the sewers...

"But shouldn't we wait until Rico is better?" Asked Private.

"Private, Private, Private. If we wait, Kowalski might die." Said Skipper in a matter-of-factually voice.

"But, why are we going to the rats?" Asked Private.

"To see if your ready."

"Ready for what?"

"This mission."

"But what if I'm not?"

"Then you'll take care of Rico."

"But..." Private stopped short when a massive cage fell on top of him. "Welcome to rat town. I heard your little conversation, and I'd be glad to pulverize, I mean, "help" you." Said the rat king.

"Skipper?" Private said with wide eyes.

Suddenly the rat king was on top of Private. Private screamed in pain while he was put in a head lock.

"PRIVATE!" Yelled Skipper as he leaped to his team mate. The sewer rats held him back and all he could do was watch the rat king beat the stuffing out of Private. When the rat king finally had had enough "fun" Private was through out of the cage and landed at Skipper's feet. He was trembling and had labored breathing.

"I...I'm so sorry." Said Skipper as he checked Private out at home.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" He asked.

"Bad." Private lipped.

"The bad news is you have a broken arm, both of your legs are broken, and your collar bone is fractured. The good news is your going to live. Just stay still for a couple of weeks, maybe a month or two. But you'll be fine." said Skipper.

He wondered who would look after the two while he went to save Kowalski. He had an idea, but he didn't know if they were right for the job. LEAMER HABITAT

"So, your saying that you want us to watch Private and Rico while you risk your life trying to find Kowalski? Is that correct?" said Maurice. "Yes." Skipper mumbled. _This was going to be a nightmare_.


End file.
